The Next Gen Slip Up
by jazzy universe
Summary: The next gen kids find an interesting object and beak it. leading them in one of thier most complecated adventures. hey this is my first story so no hate or eny stuff like that. mild language.


Wikia

Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation

Wikia Navigation

Start a wiki

Video Games

Entertainment

Lifestyle

Log in

Username

Password

Forgot your password?

Stay logged in

Or

Connect

Sign up

Harry Potter Wiki Navigation

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

Videos

Photos

Chat

Books

The Seven Novels

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Rowling's Companion Writings

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

Quidditch Through the Ages

The Tales of Beedle the Bard

Harry Potter Prequel

Pottermore

Other Written Works

Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book

Harry Potter Film Wizardry

Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey

LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World

LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World

Films

The Eight Films

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2

Other films/documentaries

Harry Potter and Me

The Queen's Handbag

J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life

Magic Beyond Words: The J.K. Rowling Story

Actors

Daniel Radcliffe

Rupert Grint

Emma Watson

Tom Felton

Ralph Fiennes

Alan Rickman

Maggie Smith

Michael Gambon

Directors

Chris Columbus

Alfonso Cuarón

Mike Newell

David Yates

Characters

Students

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Teachers

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape

Filius Flitwick

Pomona Sprout

Horace Slughorn

Rubeus Hagrid

Order of the Phoenix

Albus Dumbledore

Alastor Moody

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Ministry of Magic

Rufus Scrimgeour

Cornelius Fudge

Dolores Umbridge

Pius Thicknesse

Barty Crouch Sr.

Arthur Weasley

Death Eaters

Lord Voldemort

Bellatrix Lestrange

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Peter Pettigrew

Antonin Dolohov

Muggles

Vernon Dursley

Petunia Dursley

Dudley Dursley

Marjorie Dursley

Frank Bryce

Tom Riddle Sr.

Community

Forums

Chat

Policies

Administrators

Help

Sandbox

Recent changes

Contribute

Add a Video

Add a Photo

Add a Page

Wiki Activity

Share

Watchlist Random page Recent changes

James Potter II

View source

History

Talk90

_11,265_pages on  
this wiki

**Editing of this article by newly registered users is currently disabled.**  
Such users may discuss changes, or request unprotection.

**"Point me!"**

This article is about **Harry Potter's son**. You may be looking for **his grandfather and partial namesake**.

James Sirius Potter

**Biographical information**

Born

c. 2003 – 2005 [1]

Blood status

Half-blood[2]

**Physical information**

Species

Human

Gender

Male

Hair colour

Black

Eye colour

Bright brown

Skin colour

Light

**Family information**

Family members

Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) †

Harry Potter (father)

Ginny Potter (mother)

Albus Severus Potter (brother)

Lily Luna Potter (sister)

James Potter (paternal grandfather) †

Lily Evans Potter (paternal grandmother) †

Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather)

Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother)

Ron Weasley (uncle/godfather)

Hermione Weasley (aunt/godmother)

Rose Weasley (cousin)

Hugo Weasley (cousin)

Various other uncles, aunts, and cousins

Black family

**Affiliation**

Loyalty

Potter family

Weasley family

Prewett family

Peverell family

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

[Source]

**Albus Potter**: "_I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin!_" **Ginevra Potter**: "_James, give it a rest!_" **James Potter**: "_I only said he _might _be. There's nothing wrong with that._" — Albus worrying about his Sorting because of James' teasing.[src]

**James Sirius[3] Potter** was the eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron and Hermione Weasley.[4] He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black.

Contents

1 Biography

2 Personality

3 Physical appearance

4 Relationships

4.1 Parents

4.2 Siblings

4.3 Teddy Lupin

5 Etymology

6 Behind the scenes

7 Appearances

8 Notes and references

Biography

James Potter

Added by Cassie122

James was seen going to Hogwarts on 1 September, 2017 with his brother Albus, who was just starting his first year. James, being the oldest child, had already been attending Hogwarts, but it is not specified which year he was entering. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years.

When his family gathered to see him and his brother off at King's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell his family and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly.[5] At some point, James would also steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer. [6]

Personality "_You interrupted them? You are _so _like Ron -_" —Ginny to her son.[src]

James is much like his uncle, Ron Weasley, for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humour and love for mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George Weasley, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature.

Physical appearance

James like his younger brother, Albus, takes after their paternal family in looks. As he did not have the same almond-shaped green eyes as his father and maternal grandmother, he may have inherited his mother's bright brown eyes. James did, however, inherit his father's untidy jet black hair. He has mostly his father's and grandfather's facial features.

Relationships Parents

James' siblings Albus and Lily.

Added by Cassie122

James has a very strong connection with both of his parents, even though he does not want to show it in front of other people, especially girls and friends. Still, he permitted his parents' hugs and kisses (from his mother) before rushing off to the Hogwarts Express in 2017, and wrote to them three times a week the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Siblings

James is the oldest of three children, and he enjoys teasing his younger siblings Albus and Lily. However, he is on good terms with both of them, even willing to share a room with Albus if Teddy ever decides to move in, although Harry seems to believe this would lead to disaster.

Teddy Lupin

When James saw Teddy kissing Victoire, he ran to tell his family, but he was disappointed with their reaction. However, he agreed with his younger sister, who shared his and Albus's desire for Teddy to become an official member of the extended Potter-Weasley family.

Etymology

_**James**_ is a Hebrew name from the name Jacob, meaning _"Heel"_ as in Genesis narrative, Jacob was born grasping Esau's heel and later bought his birthright. This was the name of James's grandfather and the middle name of his father.James and his family

Added by Mantikora

_**Sirius**_ is the meaning of _"Star"_ as it is the brightest star seen from Earth, it is also the Dog Star from Ancient Greek Mythology as he was Orion's dog. This is the name of James's father's godfather.

Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author.

Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description.

The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University.

Behind the scenes

James is portrayed in the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2_ by Will Dunn.

James Potter II is the main character in the book _James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing_ (and associated sequels), a non-canonical continuation of the Harry Potter series endorsed by (though not actually connected or affiliated with) J. K. Rowling [7].

James was given the names of two Marauders and it is said that he stole the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer. It is unknown if he shared the map with his friends or siblings.

It is also interesting to note that James teased his younger brother Albus, who was named partially after Severus Snape, just like how his paternal grandfather James teased Severus Snape.

Appearances

The Harry Potter Wiki has 20 images related to _**James Potter II**_.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (First appearance)

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)_ (Mentioned only)

_J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life_ (Mentioned only)

_LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7_

Notes and references

↑ James's age is not revealed in the epilogue of _Deathly Hallows_, but J. K. Rowling stated in an interview that his mother, Ginevra Weasley, spent a "few years" playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and then "retired to have her family". As Ginny graduated from Hogwarts in June 1999, and a "few years" implies at least three years, the earliest she could have retired to have James is June 2002, assuming she joined the team immediately after graduation. Depending on the length of the gestational period, the earliest James could have been born is late 2002 or early 2003. He is at least a year older than his younger brother Albus, who was born between late 2005 and mid-2006.

↑ Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children

↑ Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: _J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life_

↑ _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, Epilogue

↑ 31 July, 2007 Bloomsbury webchat

↑ The James Potter series

Preceded by:  
**Harry Potter**

**Owner of the Marauder's Map**  
2000s/2010s–?

Succeeded by:  
**Incumbent**

Retrieved from " wiki/James_Potter_II?oldid=814963"

Categories:

Semi-protected

Disambiguation

2000s births

English individuals

Half-bloods

Hogwarts students

Hogwarts students of unknown House

Males

Potter family

Prewett family

Weasley family

Wizards

Languages:

Deutsch

Español

Русский

... see all

Français

Suomi

Advertisement | Your ad here

Videos

Remove video

Are you sure you want to remove this video from the Videos list? Also delete this video from the wiki

Please wait wile we are removing the video

Error occurred while loading data. Please recheck your connection and refesh the page.

_913_ Videos on this wiki

Add a video

04:32

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 -… 2,055 views

05:25

Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Harry Potter… 8,873 views

02:24

Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince (2008)… 1,579 views

00:56

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2008)… 1,486 views

02:28

Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 (… 11,611 views

00:30

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (20… 1,724 views

Be the first to add a video

1 of 13

See all videos

See all videos

Photos

Add a Photo

_19,715_photos on this wiki

by Fleurblack  
2013-09-26T04:40:45Z

by Fleurblack  
2013-09-26T04:38:48Z

by Su Latt  
2013-09-25T04:18:36Z

by Asnow89  
2013-09-24T18:41:23Z  
Posted in User blog:Asnow89/REPRESENT BUTTERBEER in the Fantasy Food Fight

by Harrypottercoolis  
2013-09-24T18:33:43Z  
Posted in User:Sybill Trelawney

by Alice mon  
2013-09-22T19:12:37Z  
Posted in User:Alice mon

by 1337star  
2013-09-22T18:00:43Z  
Posted in Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish

by Markmossing  
2013-09-21T03:42:31Z  
Posted in Stanley Shunpike

by  
2013-09-20T22:58:40Z  
Posted in

by AdiksaHPyeah  
2013-09-20T10:18:49Z  
Posted in User:AdiksaHPyeah

by  
2013-09-19T23:58:32Z

See all photos

See all photos

Recent Wiki Activity

_James Potter II_

edited by Jackfilm 4 minutes ago

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)_

edited by Cubisticmageisonxboxlive 5 minutes ago

_Lily Evans_

edited by Jackfilm 9 minutes ago

_Mrs. Norris_

edited by SnorlaxMonster 2 hours ago

See more

Around Wikia's network

Random Wiki

Wikia Inc Navigation

[ Entertainment ]

About

Community Central

Careers

Advertise

API

Contact Wikia

Terms of Use (Updated)

Privacy Policy

This text is available under the GNU FDL and may have been adapted from the Wikipedia article about James Potter II (history).

Entertainment Video Games Lifestyle


End file.
